


Dark Flame

by The_Exile



Category: Avalon Code, Chrono Trigger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: 40fandoms, Doom, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rempo sees flame and darkness, curses and destruction. It is not unfamiliar to him.





	Dark Flame

Mostly he could sense fire, and a lot of it. As much fire as of every volcano was about to erupt at once. The fires of the Ragnarok.

It reminded him of what he used to be. Back when Rempo was a curse word, the taboo name of the desecrator, the ruiner and poisoner of land and air.

The thing he has sensed explained that she came from the stars and that she was one of many. Where she lived, this was the normal state of life. A highly radioactive asteroid cluster, no ordinary life could survive. There was nothing to feed off. However, they were designed to travel through space until they found life, devoured it, absorbed its information, evolved, spread their legacy.

It frightened him, sickened him, but he supposed this was how the others had reacted when they first found him. Now they accepted him and made a deal, a sacrifice every new year. This situation couldn't be that different.


End file.
